Blue Moon
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: Four years after the Cullen's left, Bella's finishing up her last semester of college with best friend, and roommate, Kagome. Secrets are soon revealed to both parties and a darkness arises.
1. Introduction

DO NOT OWN! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

"Hey Isa, what do you want to drink?" The brunette seated at the bar answered, "give me a whiskey 'me." The barkeep nodded and handed her the drink. "When do you get off?" Kagome looked at the clock. "Five minutes." Isa nodded and went to a table.

Five minutes later, Kagome went to join her, carrying two bottle of Patron. "Thanks Gome." She nodded and sat opposite of her. "Been four years..." Kagome nodded, disbelieving. They continued talking and drinking. Two hours later, they went back to campus and went to sleep.

The following morning, the girls woke, took a shower and Aspirin and headed to school. They returned home afterward and started working on their last project before getting ready for bed.

A week later, they presented their project to their teacher and being that they were the only ones finished, and early at that, they got the rest of the year's work, which was only five, two-page long papers on a history topic of their choice.

"Hey Kags." said female looked up. "Yes Isa?"

"I feel like going out tonight. I hear that the new bar/club, _Blue Moon, _is good. Kagome smirked, secretly. "Alright, what time?"

Isa thought for a minute before answering, "6:30?"

Kagome nodded. They worked an hour longer before heading to the showers, getting ready for the night. Bella dressed in a dark blue, below the knees, dress with dark blue three inch heels, whereas Kagome dressed in a blood red, floor length strapless dress and blood red one inch high heels.

They looked each other over, saying, "damn, we look good," before chuckling. They both headed out, ready to get started on their night.


	2. Meeting

DO NOT OWN!

Upon arriving, the bouncer immediately let them enter, winking at Kagome. Bella moved them to a table, where they ordered their drinks. Kagome pulled out her PDA and began writing her paper.

Meanwhile, in walked two sexy walkin', talkin', cowboys.

"Hey Kags?"

The men looked in the direction of the voice. "Yes Isa?"

"Out of the whole family, I miss Jasper the most. Why is that?"

Her companion shrugged. Peter smacked Jasper on the back of the head. Jasper glared at him. "What the hell was that for fucker?"

"I think I've found the reason for comin' here." He nodded towards the girls. Jasper stared, transfixed at them, before chuckling and heading towards them with Peter following. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Isabella Swan."

Her eyes widened and she blushed.

Kagome chuckled, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear..."

Bella blushed harder and smacked her wrist. Kagome laughed, before sobering, "Isa, I think I'm heading home."

She took her arm and shook her head. "Not yet, we just got here."

Kagome's accent came out, as it does when her emotions get the better of her. "Isabella, just as you have secrets, so do I. You told me the majority of your life, save the fact that you knew the Supernatural. I've known of them a long time. Had I known the family you were looking for was Supernatural, I'd have found 'em...I think I shall head home. When you are ready, have your Jasper escort you and his friend. We will talk tomorrow."

Bella nodded, having never seen Kagome this torn up before. "Alright Kags. Maybe one of them should escort you harm."

Kagome shook her head. "Their kind can't harm me and humans have never been able too, at least not in a long time." She snapped her fingers and the bartender looked at her. She pointed to Bella, Jasper and Peter, then to herself. He nodded. She left.

The bartender came over with another drink for Bella and asked the other two what they wanted "Patron" they said immediately. Peter asked, "what did she motion for you to do?"

He answered, "boss lady said it's on her tab."

Bella sputtered, "boss lady?"

He nodded. "Said she wanted it to be a surprise for Isa. Told me to get you whatever you wanted and to put it on her tab. Also said to get you some green jello shots, for new beginnings."

Her hand flew to her mouth. "She made a bar/club for me?" He nodded. Tears rolled down her cheek. "Scusa m'am, she wants you to enjoy your evening as she has work to do."

She nodded, "wait, if she owns the bar, why is she working in it?"

"Keeps her occupied m'am. She's had a bad past and wants not to think of it."

He left before she could question him anymore. She took a jello shot and gulped it down. Peter and Jasper sat next to her. "So Bel..."

"Isa...it's Isa now Jasper."

"Isa...where'd you met her?"

She took another shot of her drink. "Kagome transferred to the school right after y'all left. As she had did one of those things, you know, the sharing a house with strangers, and Dad thought it would be best if she was with us. At first, we didn't talk to each other, well I didn't, as lets face it, you fuckers broke me. Anyways, it wasn't until two months after she moved in that I saw her crying outside. It was then that I learned that I wasn't the only one suffering, so I tried to get her to talk to me. Well, she knew very little english, but what she did know I understood. Well, lets just say it wasn't pretty so I'll let her say. A few weeks later, Dad was killed investigating a case, and she was there for me. She let me rant and rave and injured but I felt bad afterwards." she drank the rest of her jello shots and Patron before standing. "I'm heading home. I miss Kags." They stood up and they headed out. Bella stumbled and Jasper grabbed her arm. "Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

"No, I got over the clumsiness after y'all left. I'm just not sober. Right here."

They arched an eyebrow. "The school campus?"

"We're in our last semester. Actually last two months."

they headed up to her room and she unlocked the door to see Kagome typing. "Hey Kags..."

She looked up. "Hey sug. Didn't expect you back so soon."

Bella stumbled over to her. "Missed you sis..." she laid her head in Kagome's lap, making said person chuckle. "Well, let me finish this paragraph and its off to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day. Oi blondie, go get the Aspirin out the bathroom if you will." Jasper and Peter headed that way. "Who do you think she was talking to?"

Jasper shrugged. They headed back after getting the bottle. Peter went and got a water bottle and handed it to her. She nodded and helped Bella sit up. "Drink hun. This way you won't be hungover."She took the tablets and headed to bed.

Peter and Jasper looked over her shoulder and read "..._the Final Battle was a bloody battle. Everyone lost their lives, save the Shikon Miko, even her adopted kit..."_ "You know, its rude to read over someone's shoulder."

They jumped, startled. Jasper asked, "whatcha typin there suga?"

She shrugged, "History report; figured I'd stick with what I know." She saved before shutting it down. "I'm going to bed. No being creepers."

They nodded and sat, talking.


	3. Explanations

The following morning, Kagome woke at nine and deciding breakfast was a good idea, headed to the kitchen. The vampires, upon barely hearing footsteps, looked up and saw Kagome, whom nodded at them, before continuing forward. They soon decided to follow.

"Why are you up so early?"

Kagome looked at them. "I don't sleep a lot." she took out some eggs, bacon, bread, sausage, and a few pieces of ham. She also grabbed some bell peppers, onions and tomatoes and diced them up, along with the sausage, ham and bacon. She poured in half the eggs, grabbed another pan, scrambled up the meats and veggies before spooning half of them into the omelet. "Get two plates will you?"

Peter moved and grabbed two plates before handing them to her. Just then Bella came out. "Hmm...smells good Kags."

She chuckled. "Why thank you dear. That's yours."

"But..."

"Take it Isa. I ain't in no hurry to bare my soul to two vampires."

Bella took the food and began eating, moaning as the taste hit her tastebuds. Kagome chuckled before finishing up her cooking. She too sat and began eating, chatting with Bella as she did. "So Kags how's the paper coming?"

"Almost finished. Two more paragraphs should do it."

Bella asked curiously, "what topic did you choose?"

"Japanese folklore; about the Jewel of Four Souls."

"Why that?" she asked curiously.

Kagome shrugged, "two reasons really; one it killed two birds with one stone, I believe is the phrase, as a I can use it for my Mythology class too; and the second reason, because it's a topic I know well. Gramps used to always spout such stories of a half demon pinned to a tree by his would-be lover. The very same tree that had been on the shrine." Her eyes and emotions saddened, causing Jasper to gasp. She looked at him and he no longer felt her emotions. She stood. "Excuse me, I'm going to do some chores. Noon work for the appointment?" They nodded. She left.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Two in a half hours later, everyone gathered in the living room. Kagome sat on the floor in front of the table. "Alright, lets get this over with...I had a happy childhood until I was seven, when my dad passed away. My brother was born shortly thereafter. After I got over dad's death, a little, some happiness came back. Fast forward eight years, I was fifteen at this time. This is where Isa may have trouble believing me. Isabella was introduced by you vampires and the shifters, no?" They nodded. "I was introduced by demons, from five hundred years ago...when the final battle was over I was the only one of my allies still alive. I could've wished them back but it wouldn't have been a pure wish so I told the Gods to make the wish. Imagine my surprise to learn that they wished me immortal and Guardian of the Supernaturals. Well, they sealed the well so I couldn't return home so I made the best of it. Sesshomaru, before he died, made me the heir, so I became Queen of the West. Koga, also, made me heir, so I became Queen of the East too. Anyways, the other Lords didn't like me, a female, having that much power so they demanded, and still do, that I take a mate. Anyways there's been about five demon wars and I've been in all of them. Fast forward till four years ago, I finally got to return and see Gramps, Mama, and Sota again. Gramps wanted to know everything so he could transfer it to paper; Mama and Sota were happy that I was back. If I recall on September 13 is when everything changed again. I was running an errand and had just returned when I saw Mama dead in the kitchen; I couldn't find Gramps or Sota. I moved toward the den their was a stranger holding Gramps. I reckon she sensed me as she looked up before sinking her fangs into Gramp's neck, draining him. I did the only thing I knew to do; I purified her but it didn't matter as he'd already been drained. Next thing I heard was my baby brother's screaming..."

She paused, took a deep breath, stood up, got her a bottle of whiskey and downed a fourth of it. "I went looking for him. Poor Sota didn't look too good either. Learned a few days later that he was changing. Anyways, got ahead of myself. There was another vampire standing over him. I did as I had before and purified her. There was only one thing left to do; burn down the shrine, as I couldn't let the regular humans know about the Supernatural world. I had an alibi you see, I was in town running errands. Well I left quickly, and a little voice in my head told me to quickly take my ass to Italy with my brother before he woke. Well, thanks to my age I had tons of money so I had my jet and Troy, the bartender, to take me and Sota to Italy. Troy went home afterward albeit reluctantly. I headed to the castle but before I could enter, Sota woke and bit me. Two of the Guards were out and returning and was gonna kill him but instead were told to incapacitate not kill. They took me to see their master and I asked for their assistance. Aro read my mind and decided to help. Anyways, they assured me that they would take care of him but I had to leave so I did. I went to Forks to finish my schooling..."

They all sat in silence, letting the information set in.


	4. Q & A

**Peter's Description**

**Hair Color**

Silver Blond

**Eye Color**

Red, Black (when thirsty)

After telling her story, she stood, not being able to keep still and headed outside, to disrupt nature.

After half an hour, they came out, having been looking for her. Jasper asked, "you left your brother with the Volturi?" while Peter asked, "little voice in your head?"

She chuckled. "Yes, I left my brother with the Volturi, as I have no idea how to handle a newborn vampire. Besides, when his year was over, I was allowed to go back for him and bring him home, if that was his wish. However, he enjoyed it too much, like they were a warm family. I also think he found his mate there. Aro, Marcus, and surprisingly, Caius call me weekly to let me know how he is doing and asking when I am coming for a visit. In fact, I am going to visit him after graduation. I miss the brat."

Bella said, "you sound content with the way things are..."

Kagome smiled at her, her eyes lighting up. "So long as Souta is safe and happy then I am...I lived through hell just to see Souta happy. Nothing else ever matters, Isa, when you have someone you want to protect. And yes, there is a little voice in my head that told me to go to Italy. I've had this voice since I became immortal." She shrugged, thinking it no big deal. "Could just mean I'm losing my sanity; who cares? I don't." she sighed. "I miss my brother."

"How long did it take to defeat Naraku?"

"Four years."

"Why so long?"

"He liked being a coward. He hid for years on end until I learned to sense the Jewel better."

"What did he do to your friends to make them want revenge?"

"Naraku had placed a curse on Miroku's grandfather; he made Kikyo believe that Inuyasha had betrayed him and vice versa; he killed Sango's clan and used her brother as a puppet; Shippo he didn't really do anything too; Sesshomaru, he tried to make him kill his brother, to be rid of a threat."


	5. Phone Call

DO NOT OWN

Just when they were getting ready to ask another question, the phone rang. Kagome held up a hand and answered it. "Hello..? Ah hello Aro. What can I do for you..? Oh, you're coming for a visit..?" she sat straighter, "did something happen Aro?" She listened for a while before saying, "the hell?! I'mma kill 'em Aro…don' tell me to calm down Caius, they harmed my brother and Isabella. I'mma kill 'em, bring them back, and kill em again." She listened a little longer and growled, heating up Peter's loins. _**"Those stupid, son of a bitches! They think they can get away with this?! **_Alright Aro, I'll be waiting for your arrival…no, we aren't alone. There is a Jasper and Peter…" she looked at them and Jasper said, "Whitlock." "…Whitlock here…Oh? Major and Captain?" She looked at them again and they nodded. "Yes…alright, get here quickly." She hung up the phone and through it into the wall. She looked at Jasper and Peter and said, "looks like your specialty is going to be needed," she said angrily before stomping outside, slamming the door as she went.


	6. Phone Call Aro POV

DO NOT OWN

ARO'S POV

Four years ago, a young female was attacked by a vampire and instead of wanting him killed, she asked for assistance. Now both female and male are like family.

"Master Aro, I have news that I fear you will not like…"

"What is it Jane dear?"

"The Cullen's have been spotted. They have another human girl and from what we could tell, all of the men, save Emmett are partaking in raping her. They have also been seen hitting Rosalie and Esme for not doing as commanded of them. Also, Renata said that they are creating a newborn army and working beside one Victoria in order to get to an Isabella Swan. They are also after someone named Kagome and Souta Higurashi, as they survived a vampire attack and are believed to have a special ability."

Aro growled out "get me a phone and Souta."

Jane bowed and did as she was told. Souta entered and asked, "what is it Master Aro?"

"I have just been informed that the Cullens are after you, your sister, and Miss Isabella Swan. For what I don't know but it can't be good."

"Call my sister. Pre-warn her of the dangers heading her way."

He nodded, "planned to…"

Caius and Marcus entered the room, having heard the conversation.

Aro dialed the number and waited.

"Kagome, we are coming for a visit…I will tell you all the details I know but a quick summary is that The Cullens have joined forces with Victoria and for some reason they are after you, your brother, and Isabella. They are creating a newborn army…"

"Calm down Kagome you will be safe, all of you," said Caius.

"They are also terrorizing a human girl, and torturing Rosalie and Esme…"

"Are you alone..? The Major and Captain are with you..? Good, we will need their help in training. Newborns are their specialties…" He hung up.

Marcus asked, "what did she say in Japanese?"

Souta answered, "She said, 'those stupid, son of a bitches! They think they can get away with this?!' Wow, I've never heard her so angry before."

"Me neither…and I hope I never do again." All of those present nodded, agreeing on one thing.

An angry Kagome, is a scary Kagome…


	7. Irritations and Complications

DO NOT OWN!

A/N Happy New Year's everyone!

Later that day, Bella and the others started worrying as they hadn't seen or heard out of Kagome since she stomped out the room. Five hours after the phone conversation, the front door slammed opened and the vampires smelled blood. "Isa?!"

Bella sighed and hurried into the room, followed by the vampires. She stopped abruptly in the doorway, taking in the sight of her roommate. "What happened Kags?"

Said person shrugged, "the usual. I felt a rogue demon and went to take my frustration out on it."

"What pissed you off Kags?"

"Mind if I explained it after I get this gunk off me first?"

"What is it?"

Kagome gave her a sharp look. "You don't want to know."

She arched a brow. "Try me."

"Organs; guts; I think pieces of its heart. I'm not sure what else."

Bella looked slightly green in the face and nodded.

Kagome walked passed them and headed to the shower.

Thirty minutes later, the shower turned off, and Kagome came down in a pair of pajamas, towel drying her hair as she walked. She ran into Peter and cursed. "Damnit! Everyone sit your asses down. I don't need a guide to my den; I've lived here for three years. Everyone needs to get out of my way before I lose the tight rein I have on my control and purify someone…"

They chuckled but did as she said. She glared at them, her eyes glowing slightly and a snarl on her lips, silencing their laughter. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before releasing it, and repeating the process for a few minutes. She then moved to the blue chair near the window and sat, Bella sitting next to her on the couch.

"Kags, what had you so angry?"

Kagome took Bella's hand and replied, squeezing it, "First, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and a few of their guards are on their way here. The reason, is number two, and the reason for my anger." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning and looking Bella in the eyes. "The Cullen's," Bella whimpered, causing Kagome to pull Bella closer, laying her head-Bella's-on her lap before continuing, "have joined forces with Victoria and are creating a newborn army. They are after me, my brother, and you. That is all I know…" she looked off into the distance and hissed, clinching her hands around the arm of the chair, breaking it with her force. Bella sat up and Kagome stood and paced.

Bella asked, concerned, "what's wrong Kags?"

Kagome held up her hand and hissed again, snatched up her phone and dialed a number. "Aro..? Get here as quickly as possible…Things are bigger than they seemed…yes, the voices told me something… Sota? Hey brat. You take care of the odd-balls, got it? Love you brat, see you soon." She hung up and looked at the others. "The voices in my head…ya know the ones who've been there since I became immortal? They've told me some info that is better off told once. I don't like repeating myself."

Peter spoke, "they'll be here tomorrow evening."

She arched a brow at him, causing him to shrug, "just as you have voices in your head, so do I."

She shrugged, "hm...Well then, I guess we'll see them tomorrow."


	8. Arrivals and Surprises

DO NOT OWN!

A/N Happy New Year's everyone! _The Lost Lovers _will **not** be updated till I find the papers that it was written on. Sorry and hopefully I will find them soon!

* * *

The following day, Kagome was up early making breakfast, tense. Peter and Jasper stood in the doorway. "Hm…breakfast smells good 'Gome."

She threw a smile her way. "Eat."

"What about you?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She waved it away. "You know I go through days of not wanting to eat. Today's one of those days."

Jasper spoke, "you're nervous."

She shook her head. "No, actually I'm tired. The voices wouldn't shut up. They too get that way every once in a while, especially when trouble's on the way. Coffee…Need coffee…" She walked to the right of the stove, grabbed a mug, went to the left and poured some coffee, before adding creamer. She took a sip and sighed, happy. She walked out the kitchen, heading to the den and booted up the computer. She signed in and started working on the rest of her assignments, having those finished by two.

By four, her chores were finished and she began pacing, but was soon tackled, causing the vampires to go on the defensive. Kagome laughed, and hugged him tightly. "Sota…"

He pulled away and said, smiling, "hey sis. How are you?"

She inhaled deeply, "better, now that you're here."

A throat clears behind them and Kagome released Sota and flew at Aro, tackling him in a hug.

Aro and his brothers chuckled. "You'd miss me little one?"

She pulled away and smirked at him, before moving over to Caius and hugging him, then Marcus. Once they came in and settled, she sighed, peace over.

"What do you know Aro?"

He sighed also but answered, "The Cullen's have another human female, that the males are participating in raping, all but Emmett that is. He is being tortured, as are Rosalie and Esme, when they don't follow orders, which is often. Like I said yesterday, they are after you, Sota and Isabella. According to Renata they think that you and Sota have a special ability."

"Oh, so they want my powers?" At his nod, a malicious smile came over her face. "Let them try; they'll learn the hard way, not to mess with the Immortal Shikon Miko and Guardian of the Supernatural."

He chuckled. "Now, what do you know?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "A bit…be a dear Peter, and get me some whiskey."

He nodded and got her a glass, pouring it full and handed it to her.

She gulped half of it and spoke. "Half of the Demon Council is working with your vampires. Instead of just the Cullen's and Demon Council, there will also be a small army of Dragon demons, whom are after my head, the Romanians, who are after you Volturi's, and Maria, whom are after the Whitlock's, Jasper and Peter in particular, as both lead her to success one after the other."

Caius went to question her, but she held up her hand. Moments later, she snapped her head toward Peter and Jasper and asked, "Is there another Whitlock that isn't here?" At their nod, she hissed. She turned toward the Volturi and searched for one person, finding him, she breathed. "Felix…" she turned back to the Whitlock's. "Take Felix and head to the West, four towns over. Go, NOW!"

Felix protested, "But..?"

"DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME! If you do not leave now, all three of you, you will be too late. SHE will die, as will her mate and companion. NOW, stop arguing with me and go. Be swift and stay alert!"

They nodded, and ran.


	9. Bonds and Plans

DO NOT OWN!

* * *

She sighed and said, "Excuse me; I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Caius asked, "Where are you going?"

She arched a brow. "To release some frustration; you want to help me, _Uncle_?"

Sota busted out laughing, causing her to look at him quizzically. "That is the same term I use for him sis."

She arched a brow, "Oh? What of Aro and Marcus?"

"Father and Grandfather/Uncle."

She nodded, agreeing. "Yes…those would be the correct bonds."

Marcus arched a brow. "Oh, and what do you know of bonds dear?"

She smirked at him, "just as you can see bonds, so too can I, for a different reason though. I could always see bonds through auras, but it was five hundred years ago that I learned to read bonds through their spirits. It wasn't until a few years ago, that my abilities took on the form of yours, Marcus; seeing the lines between people. My abilities grow daily, to make it so I can help people, most of the Supernatural variety, some of the human."

He arched a brow. "Your bond to Isabella?"

"Sister, as it is to most of your guards."

"Jasper?"

"Same. He is Isa's mate, therefore brother."

He arched a brow and asked, "Peter?"

"Mate…I'm not stupid Marcus. I know he's my mate."

"How..?"

"It's the same bond you have with Didyme, Caius has with Athenadora, Aro has with Sulpicia, Isa has with Jasper, and Felix has with this woman whom I sent them after."

Caius asked, "What do you mean?"

"Charlotte has a companion with her. Though I've never met her, the bond is there. It's weak, meaning they've never met, but it's there nonetheless."

Aro asked, "May I?" She gave him her hand and he sighed, "Beautiful." He looked up and said, "I'll never get used to seeing these bonds, even though I've seen them for three thousand years."

Sota asked the unasked question, "What are you going to do about Peter being your mate sister?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I won't think of it till after this war is over."

"Yeah?" said a voice from the doorway. She turned and saw Peter, "yes."

"We'll talk about it later, for now, what else do you know?"

She shrugged, "that the only way we'll win is if we call in our allies. They won't arrive for a year. On this day next year, they will be attacking us in Texas, where we'll be at that time. In a month, myself, Caius, Jasper, Peter, and Demetri are to head to the Cullen's whereabouts and rescue Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. While we are away, Charlotte and Randall are to take over training. When we get the three from danger, we are to move to Texas. I have a home in San Antonio that we will be using. And before you ask Caius, no we cannot attack sooner otherwise we lose three-fourths of our men. Before and after heading to Texas, Peter and Jasper are to be training people how to defeat newborns. Myself, Renata, Kate and Irina are to be teaching Isabella how to use her shield. After the month in Texas, I will be taking over training, but not into defeating Newborns. You _**all**_ will be learning how to defeat Demons of any rank, whether they be lesser or Tai's."

"What's a Tai?"

"A Taiyokai is the strongest Demon of a nation. They are usually the ruling party of one or more nations."

"What does Taiyokai translate into?"

She looked at Randall and replied, "Taiyokai means Demon Lord, or Lady, in some cases. As I said before they are usually the Royals. I myself would be considered a Taiyokai, though I am stronger than most of them. I am also their worst enemy. The council has gotten stupid, forgetting that fact."

Jasper gave her a look of pride and awe. "You just came up with a pretty good plan…"

She shrugged, "I am General of the West and East in the Demon World. Besides, I have been doing this for five hundred years. Wars are the only thing I'm good at anymore. Oh, and, you don't have to worry about Alice finding you. Myself, Isa, and Renata block her abilities, due to our shields. Speaking of, some of your gifts might not work on the demons, especially mental ones. Most demons have mental shields."

With that said, she stood and headed outside.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Charlotte.

Sota answered, "She just made herself your Guardian. Should anything happen to anyone in this room, she'll suffer a tremendous amount of guilt, so much that she may drown in it. She also fears that the very same Gods she worship have abandoned her."

Peter asked, "why would she fear that?"  
Sota locked eyes with him, "she just mated, a year before the hardest battle of her existence, one that could leave her comatose for months, if not years. That in itself scares her, as she's always feared her mate coming along and either, trying to control her, taking away her freedom and forcing her to stay home and safe, or she gets a mate and he gets hurt or killed. She has no faith in herself or in men, save those she consider family. Potential lovers? None, as they'll wind up leaving her heartbroken, as Inuyasha and Ken had."

Randall asked, "who's she mated too?"

But before anyone could answer, they heard a boom, and all ran outside to investigate.


	10. Reactions and Fears

DO NOT OWN!

WARNING: A bit random in places

* * *

They looked at the destruction in front of them, miles from the campus. Whole trees littered the ground, ripped from their resting place; more ripped in half. Bodies littered the ground, in every direction. Caius walked to her, "Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Caius. These rogues decided to ambush me, thinking I wasn't aware of my surroundings. The trees, well, those were from either throwing them into it, or before they arrived, me ripping them up." She shrugged, rolling her shoulders. "I miss Sesshomaru. He's the only one who has ever beaten me. Then again, he was my teacher. Oi, Demetri, do you have matches? This needs to be torched." She said, waving her hand towards the mess."

He pulled out a box of matches and handed it to her, in which she lit one and threw it onto the piles.

"Caius?"

He looked at her and said, "Sorry Bit, but you need to talk to Peter before you spar with someone, a male especially."

She growled and destroyed another tree. "Get Isabella out of her. Now Jasper; oh and Jasper, call the Delani's soon. Tell them to get here. However be weary of Irina. She's likely to attack Isa, due to the face that Laurent was killed."

He nodded, understanding the reasoning and took her away. "If you _vampires_ don't want to be fried, get two miles away from me. All of you."

They did as they were ordered, knowing that she was losing control. "Sota, put up your barrier, love."

He looked at her confused. "If I need to put up my barrier, why do we need to get just two miles away?"

She gave him a look, "because that was the furthest you'd go without argument."

He nodded and did as she ordered. She fell to her knees and screamed, back and neck arching, as wave after wave of purification swept over the area, hitting her barrier fifty miles away, keeping it contained. The vampires, even protected inside Sota's barrier, could feel the waves washing over them, and gasped.

An hour later, the waves of energy relaxed and Kagome collapsed, panting heavily. _**"It seems to me, the fates enjoy toying with me. First, in sending me to Feudal Japan, then, after the Final Battle, when they made me Guardian of the Supernatural and now, when the battle to save Supernatural and Humankind coming soon, they send me my mate. My life is a joke,"**_ she said, in Japanese, to herself.

"_**KAGOME!"**_

"_**Souta..?"**_

"Stop talking that way! The Fates gave you these tasks because they knew you could handle them."

"_**Can I Souta? I don't think I can, not anymore anyways."**_

He slammed his fist against a tree, startling them all, and lowered the barrier, walking toward Kagome. He pulled her into his arms and held her, saying strongly, "YOU are the Guardian of the Supernatural race and the Shikon Miko. The Shikon Miko knows know limitation or boundaries, especially when it comes to protecting those whom she loves or protect."

"_**I failed before…"**_

"Yes, you failed before, not because you weren't strong enough, but because they never believed in you, until Sesshomaru came along and trained you. He saw something in you, something pure and strong enough to make you his heir, should anything have happened to him. You are Queen of the East and West. None of your original group believed that you could do anything right, I'm sorry to say it, but you know it's true; only Shippo believed you could do it, but that was due to the love of a child for its mother figure. Sesshomaru, and the others you've helped, they believed that you could save them from themselves and their problems. Yes I know you don't want anything to do with a male, especially your mate, but you listen to me. Not everyone is like Kenji or Inuyasha. Inuyasha treated you like trash. He couldn't choose between you and a clay puppet for fucks sake. He also wouldn't call you by your name. I know that too. Now, as for Kenji, he was a pompous ass and a control freak that got what he deserved. He tried to kill you, sis, and you did the only thing you could do; you turned his knife back on him. Look at me, the Fates would **NEVER** put your soul in jeopardy. That soul of yours is what makes you the leader that you are. It also makes you the Guardian of the Supernatural and Shikon Miko, as your soul, and personality, makes it where you can't hate anyone, unless they harm you and yours. Look around sis; you have a whole crew at your disposal, both your armies and all of yours and theirs allies."

She hugged him and chuckled, "don't know what I'd do without you baby."

"Well, we ain't going to find out. I'm here and so are you, and nothings gonna change that."

"Except a traitor."

Everyone froze. "What?"


	11. Traitor

DO NOT OWN!

Sota pulled back and asked, "What do you mean sis?"

She tapped her head "The voices."

Caius asked, "what about the voices?"

She shrugged and pulled away from Sota. "They say that there is a traitor in the Volturi. He is part of Maria's minions; had a past affiliation with her. He also has dark skin, black hair," she looked at Santiago, "and has a Spanish name." He turned to run but she beat him to his departure and was caught in a barrier. They all looked at Kagome had a malicious smile, which caused Sota to laugh, catching their attention.

"There's my sister!" he said, celebrating, "there's the Shikon Miko and Guardian of the Supernatural Realm!"

Kagome chuckled, saying, "You've lost it Sota," before shaking her head and turning her attention toward Santiago. "Now you felt what an hour protected by my brother felt like, how do you think an hour being hit full blast with it would feel?" He shuddered, having felt that energy. "Oh yes the blast that you were hit with, isn't nearly as strong as that was, and I was still holding back. My powers been growing, it does so daily. At the moment, full blast would be 110% stronger than what you felt through Sota's barrier." Everyone gasped, at that, including Sota, Jasper and Bella, who returned during Sota's speech. "Aro, be a dear suga, and find out what he knows."

"Where are you going dear?" asked Aro.

She shrugged, "for a run. Too much inactivity," she said, shrugging, before continuing, "twenty-four years' worth to be exact. I'm going to get back into shape." She jumped up and did a back hand spring, her shirt riding down to reveal her scars, including immortal bites. The vampires hissed, causing her to look at them. She shrugged, "Vampires have a habit of not liking being told what to do. They were no exception. They got ahold of me before I purified them. Now back to the task; Aro, will you read his memories so there are no mistakes?"

He shook his head, clearing it before he nodded and Kagome lowered the barrier. Santiago, being idiotic, tried to bolt but Kagome snarled, ran and tackled him, bringing him to his knees. Aro quickly walked over to her and placed his hand on Santiago's shoulder, hissing when he saw all his memories.

"Kill him, Princess."

She ripped his head off. She shrugged at the looks of disbelief she was given. She said, "purification is not to be used when surrounded by demons, which you all could be considered to be; a sub-branch of sorts." She shrugged, before turning around and saying "Ja ne!" before taking off at a run, thus causing everyone but Sota to look confused.

"She said 'see you later'" said Sota.

"Why?"

He shrugged, "he told Aro before killing Santiago that she was going for a run to get back in shape. She's doing just that. Though she will be listening to Jasper and Peter when they start training, she will more than likely be training her body back to what it was when she was in Demon Wars."

Randall was confused, "Demon Wars?"

Sota nodded, "my sister has been in five Demon Wars, all of which took place five hundred years in the past."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes, "then what is her title?"

"She is the Shikon Miko, or Guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls; the Queen of the West and East; the General of Army for both the West and East armies; she is the last remaining Miko."

Aro held up her hand, "what do you mean last remaining Miko? Aren't there more?"

He shook his head, "Miko's and priestess' are different. Miko's are in tune with nature. They also listen to their instincts more. I don't know what other abilities she has but from what gramps used to say, they control one or more of the elements. Either sis doesn't know it, or she never thinks of it as Aro would've seen it."

They looked shocked. "How else do you know this, Sota?"

He looked at his father figure and hung his head before speaking, "a few days ago, I was out hunting and I had a visitor. Her name was Midoriko-for those who don't know, she's the creator of the Shikon-and she informed me that, though everyone believes she's a Priestess, she is in fact a Miko. Midoriko, when she lived, was also a Miko and quite proud of it. She is also not the reincarnation of Kikyo, but a new soul that the Gods decided to make."

Aro tilted his head up, seeing the memories and asked, "Why didn't you say this before?"

"Because he didn't believe it."

They all looked at the speaker and saw Kagome. "Sota believes that because he is vampire, he shouldn't be able to do as he had when he was human. When I returned from the past for a few days, let's say a vacation from Inuyasha, I had been training him in what Kaede, Miroku, and later Sesshomaru had taught me, though Sesshomaru had taught me weaponry, whereas it was Kaede and Miroku teaching me to master my purification."

He tumbled into her arms and she wrapped them around him. "_**I love you Sota.**_"

"I love you sis." His shoulders shook and she held him tightly. She looked at Aro over his head, "don't be too hard on him Aro. He didn't believe in that ability anymore. He's never seen an apparition before, especially since he's became a vampire."

Marcus asked, "Why is he sobbing?"

"The stress is catching up to him. Perhaps, Sota, it is time I took back over being the elder sibling…"

He chuckled, voice cracking, "perhaps you should, sister."

She chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Alright go to Otousan (Father), Otouto (Brother)."

He chuckled but nodded. "Ne, Isa?"

Bella looked at her, "yea?"

"Think we should finish our assignments, turn them in, and graduate, or wait the next three weeks?"

She though it over as they all walked back to the campus, "Continue. I mean it's only three weeks and you said yourself that it'll be a month before we get started trying to rescue Esme, Emmett and Rose. This will give us time to train, master some of my shield…"

She nodded.


	12. Pre-Graduation

DO NOT OWN!

* * *

Three weeks later, graduation was upon them. The girls had been talking daily to their men and learning about each other and also attending classes, when necessary. Now, finally, the day they've been waiting for had arrived, graduation.

In the morning the girls had a hearty breakfast and sat about getting their stuff up to get ready. Kagome sat on the couch and sighed, Bella following suit. Their men came up to them and rubbed their shoulders. Charlotte looked on and chuckled, causing them all to look up at her.

"We need to go shopping!"

Kagome shook her head, "No thank you. You and Isa can go if you want."

Charlotte pouted, "But you need dresses to wear."

Bella chuckled, "We already have them. We bought them a few months ago, Kagome paid, though I would've." She looked down, embarrassed.

Kagome ruffled her hair, "Now why would I let you do that? I promised your father before he died that I'd take care of you until you settled down and I meant it. I'm not about to go back on my word. Not only would he have my head, but Sesshomaru-sensei would too." She chuckled, causing Bella to arch a brow, curious. "I was just wondering what Sesshomaru would say about me looking after a human and the Supernatural. I bet he'd be shocked as hell. He didn't care for many people, but those he did care for knew it."

Bella walked over to her and plopped down in front of her, "You miss him."

"I miss them all," she corrected gently, "but yes, mostly I miss him and my kit." She shook her head and smiled, "anyways, we bought our outfits a few months ago."

Charlotte said, "Well let's get you ready!"

Bella shook her head this time, "we have eight hours before we have to be there and we don't that long to get ready. We aren't particular about our appearances."

"But…"

"But nothing Charlotte; we dress the way we want and in comfort, not the way someone wants us to." She shrugged, "They don't like it, screw 'em, they aren't worth our time." Charlotte pouted, disagreeing with her statement. "Yes, I know you're disagreeing but you know what? I don't give a shit. It's our lives; we'll dress the way we want to, girl, and if Isa starts letting you control her wardrobe, I'm going to smack her, no offense Jasper."

Said man arched a brow, "Why you gonna smack 'er darlin'?"

She shrugged, "I'm not stupid Jazz. I know what the Pixie Bitch did to her. And while I'm around and alive I ain't going to let anyone control her again. Don' care if I have to purify the bastard who tries."

Jasper smiled softly, "You're awfully protective of her."

She shrugged, "She's my sister, in every way but blood. She's also the only one who understands what I went through, being a human mixed up in the world of the Supernaturals. She had the wolves she could tell; I had my mother, grandfather and brother."

"Yeah? How could you tell them?"

Kagome shrugged, "They already knew what happened as Sota had been in the doorway when it began. And besides, they met one of the allies."

He arched a brow, "I thought your allies were dead?"

She nodded "They are. This was before the Final Battle…"

Sota interrupted, "You talking about Inu?"

She nodded, "Hai. Anyways, Inu could come through the well at the shrine so he came to the future; got me in a lot of trouble, baka hanyou." She stood and moved, "Isa, I'm going to lay down for a bit; my heads killin me…too many memories trying to replay at the same time."

Isa nodded, "Go on Kags."

The vampires were confused, save Sota and Aro.

Sota explained, "Sis is tired. She's been reliving the past for the last few months; since she was reintroduced to the Supernatural." He headed to his bag and took out a picture, "She was close to her companions; in fact she was so close to them she would've stayed in the past to be with them if she could've. However, she faced her past alone."

He handed the photo to Jasper, and Peter moved closer to them. In the picture was a younger looking Kagome, in a dark blue fighting kimono with a sword attached to her hip, one hand on the hilt; the other wrapped around a woman wearing a skin-tight black material with pink armor over it, a giant boomerang on her back and a twin-tailed cat with a diamond on her forehead on her shoulder closer to Kagome; on one shoulder, Kagome had a little boy with a fluffy red tail, red hair, and green eyes, smiling widely and looking at Kagome with adoration on his face; to the other side of Kagome stood a tall male with white hair, a moon on his forehead and stripes on his cheeks, with a large, fluffy 'boa' on his shoulders, wearing white with red; on the other side of the other woman, was a man wearing a monk outfit, sporting a hand print on his face, on one knee, using his staff as a support beam; and in the ground, in a shaped hole, laid an irate male with white hair and two triangular ears on his head, wearing a red hamaka and haori.

Jasper looked at Sota about to ask but Sota beat him, "They were her companions; the woman standing next to her is Sango, another sister-figure to Kags; the monk is Miroku, a pervert and Sango's fiancé; the male to Kagome's left is Sesshomaru; the one in the hole is the one Sis said we've met and he is Inuyasha."

"And the one on her shoulder?"

He smiled sadly, "That is Shippo, her kit." He headed back to his bag and grabbed another, handing it to Peter.

In this picture, stood four figures; one male had black hair slicked back into a ponytail, wearing brown pelts and his tail showing; to his right were two other males, one with gray hair and a black spot in the middle, locked in a choke hold, being given a noogie by a guy with a white Mohawk, both of them wearing brown pelts; to the left of the first male, stood a female, wearing white pelts, with red hair and green eyes.

"These are four more of her companions; the male in the noogie hold is Ginta and the one giving him the noogie is Hakkaku, both of whom were Koga's, whom is the last male, right hand. The lone female is Ayame, Koga's fiancé."

They duo was shocked, but didn't say anything else, just looking at the photos in their hands...


	13. Arguments and Graduation

DO NOT OWN!

Later that evening, Kagome and Isabella were getting ready for their graduation when Charlotte barged into their rooms. "Makeover time!"

Kagome said, "Charlotte, if you come near me, I am going to purify you."

She pouted, "Why won't you let me give you a makeover?"

"I was a play toy to someone before; I'll not become one for you. If Isabella wants you to give her makeover that's fine, but you'll leave me out of it."

Charlotte pouted, "You're no fun."

Kagome looked at her, a dark gleam in her eye. "I'm not supposed to be; I'm preparing for war. Even while dressing for graduation, I am preparing myself and strategizing ways to get Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett away from those fuckers who've mad my brother and Isabella's life hell; so no I'm no fun."

She left the room, finished dressing and headed to the living room, where Peter, Jasper, Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Sota were waiting.

"Sis…"

She ruffled his hair and chuckled, "Hello Sota."

"You're irritated."

She smiled, "I'll never understand females; the need for dressing up and whatnot."

He chuckled, "Yea, you were never one of them, even before the Feudal Fairy Tale began."

She chuckled and headed to her bag, taking out her photos. "I wonder, Sota, what would they think of me now? About the darkness in my heart? Five hundred years is a long time for a 'human' to live and I'm tired, so damn tired of Supes trying to change me and mine."

Peter pulled her into his arms. "Charlotte isn't trying to change you, Sweet Cheeks; she's trying to include you in this life. She knows you're important for this battle but she doesn't want you just concentrating on the battle."

She shrugged, "Why not? It's all I'm good for anymore. I'm tired of this life, but I'm continuing to exist for Sota and Isabella, and Aro, Marcus, Caius, you." She pulled away from him. "I'm going to meditate in your room."

Peter asked, "Why not your own?"

"Charlotte's in there. Isa was getting ready with me as we needed to talk about some things, but she interrupted." Kagome shrugged, "Let me know when it's time to get going." And she headed to Peter's room.

XOXOXO

Thirty minutes later, Isa came out of her room, followed by Charlotte and asked, "Where's Kagome?"

Jasper walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "She is meditating in Peter's room."

Isa tried to pull away, "I'll go get her."

Peter shook his head, "I'll get her." And he left before anyone could object. He knocked and opened the door, having been expecting no answer. There he saw Kagome sitting on the bed, her legs in the lotus position and a blanket pulled over them. He walked to her side and gently shook her, snapping her out of her trance. "Come on Sweet Cheeks. We're ready to go."

She uncrossed her legs and stood, letting her dress fall back into place. She took his proffered arm and walked with him out to the others. "Let's go."

Isa walked over to her and asked, "You have you're Cap and Gown?"

Kagome nodded, saying, "In the car."

Aro took her head in his hands and looked her in the eyes, "You look beautiful."

She smiled at him, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thank you Aro." She withdrew her arm from Peter and threw them around Aro. "For everything you've done for us."

Aro pulled her close and held her. "It has been a pleasure, dear one, helping you out in these situations. You know that."

She kissed his cheek before pulling away; giving the same treatment to Caius and Marcus the same treatment, before returning to Peter's side and heading out to the awaiting vehicles.

XOXOXOXO

After arriving the couples separated, with the two soon-to-be graduates going to their assigned sit. –Hours later, the graduates went to their respective families and celebrated, heading back to their housings for a bit of thinking. Kagome wrapped her arms around Peter's waist, in which he looked into her eyes.

She broke the eye contact and pulled away, "Um…I'm going to bed. I don't feel good." She turned from them and disappeared into her room, confusing the people there, save Sota.

"She told you that she wouldn't think about your relationship until this war was over, yes?" At Peter's nod, he continues, "And yet, her brain and heart are trying to convince her otherwise, now that school is over, when all she's trying to do is plan for war."

A throat cleared and they all looked to see an irritated Kagome. "_**Onesan**_…"

She smirked evilly. "Just for that _**Otōto**_ you're going to run with me."

Sota whined, "But sis! You were trained by a demon, literally!"

Kagome chuckled. "Yes I was, but brother, you're a Vampire, now, so you can keep up. Besides, you're behind on your training. Besides, we have a week to begin training sessions. Mind as well start with you…and now."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door with her, "_**Ja ne!**_"


	14. Post-Grad Arguments and Clarifications

DO NOT OWN!

* * *

And they disappeared, causing Charlotte to chuckle. "She really doesn't like me being around does she?"

Isa said, "It's not that…"

Charlotte lightly patted Isa's back. "But it is."

Didyme said, "It's because you don't know when to butt out of something."

Charlotte asked, "the hell that's supposed to mean?!"

Didyme said, "Just as it states. Kagome and Isa were having a private moment earlier this evening but instead of letting them have it, you barged in demanding makeovers, which might I add, is something both girls hate."

"So she's a whore. So what?"

Peter growled and they heard another voice. "Shut up…you don't talk about my sister like that Charlotte Nicole Whitlock."

They all turned and saw Sota.

"You wouldn't be alive if sis hadn't sacrificed her humanity. She gave it all up…" he fell silent as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Sota."

They all felt a chill run down their spines. "You got something to say to me or about me, Charlotte; you say it to my face." She looked up and her eyes were solid pink, "Especially considering the mood I'm in right now, I won't give a damn that you're mated or that you're siblings to Jasper and Peter, you insult me to my brother again and I'll rip ya to pieces just to see how long it takes ya to regenerate. If I'm not satisfied then, I'll let ya heal and sic two packs of Demons on ya. Capice?" Charlotte nodded, fearing her threat. "I can't hear ya girl."

"I understand."

"Good girl. Now let's clear something up. I don't dislike ya; I dislike your attitude. You think 'cause you're a vampire that you know best. That's the way most you vampires think; just because you're older, you think you're better. However, remember one thing, I'm older than you as I've got four hundred years on you. Next thing to remember, you're in my territory. I don't have your territorial infliction but I do get territorial over it, and those who are mine, every once in a while; mainly during times of War, which we are in. Isabella is mine. I don't like her upset and she is upset."

Jasper asked, "How can you tell?"

She shrugged, "Since becoming Guardian, I've had many abilities. Empathy was one. I can choose which one I want and shut the others off until I need them. Empathy's one I've never shut off, just like the voices…Now where was I? Ah yes, I don't like her upset. She gets upset, the canine instincts want to come out and rip apart the one who upsets her. Next thing, the name calling; since I ain't called you anything other than your name, do me the same courtesy. I've been called names before, and had it not been for Sesshomaru-sensei, I'd have killed him too. Only reason I'm warning you instead of killing you is because you have a mate and are siblings with Jasper and Peter. Next, you got a problem with something I say, you say so and we'll talk about it, and I'll explain why I said it. We can't handle it that way, you attack me and we'll handle it the way Warriors are supposed to; just no biting. Yes?" Charlotte nodded. "Good. Now let's go start planning Operation Rescue."

They chuckled and respected her just a bit more for standing up to Charlotte, though Peter continued to give Charlotte the stink eye. "Come along Peter, you're a part of the rescuers."


	15. Training

DO NOT OWN!

* * *

After graduation, the gang went to Peter's house so that they could relax and strategize away from the humans, as well as to continue training in peace. Peter was working with Sota when they heard cheering. Both turned to see Kagome and Charlotte sparring.

Kagome threw a punch at Charlotte, who spun away from it, kicking as she did so. Kagome blocked and spun quickly, kicking out and making Charlotte's head jerk.

Randall growled at Kagome, but stayed still. Kagome jumped over Charlotte's head and kicked her again, before saying to Randall, "If you were training, as you should be, you wouldn't know she was hit, so don't growl at me because you're too busy watching my fight instead of fighting your own."

That said, she threw punch after punch at Charlotte, in rapid succession, and using her speed, ran behind Charlotte and kicked her, buckling Charlotte's knees. Her hand went to Charlotte's head, and she stopped, chuckling, before she helped Charlotte to her feet.

Jasper said, "Great job Kagome. That's the way to bring down a newborn or incapacitate an older one." She bowed, smirking before she did a back hand spring and landed by the trees. Quickly, her smirk turned into a frown, alerting that something was wrong, but before they could do anything, a throat cleared, bringing everyone's attention to where Kagome was just standing.


	16. Arrivals and Discord

DO NOT OWN!

* * *

Everyone turned their attention to the one's interrupting, only to see a family they all know.

Aro stepped forward, "Eleazar, old friend, it has been too long."

"And you as well Aro. You look well. I never expected to see you here Aro, Marcus, Caius."

Marcus shrugged, "We have those we consider family here."

Irena looked around and saw Bella. "You! You got my Laurent killed!" she charged Bella but was intercepted by Kagome. "You have nothing to do with this so go the hell away!"

"You're right. I wasn't there when it happened. However, you were gonna attack my sister and well let's face it, that's just a no-no. So you go back over yonder to your Coven and leave mine alone."

Irena snarled, "Bitch, who do you think you are? You're nothing but a human…"

She ripped her shirt off over her head, "Who can kill you and your kind without batting an eye. Now get the hell over there with your Coven."

All the Denali coven stared at her in shock, seeing her many numerous scars.

Kagome turned on her heel and Irena attacked. Kagome dodged and threw a punch into her ribs. The sound of breaking bones filled the air and Kagome followed up with a kick to her head, sending her flying toward her coven.

"Be still. I have no patience for dealing with more imbeciles, who want to try my patience or listen so you will shut up and stay with your coven or so help me I am going to rip your head off." She took a deep breath and spoke, "Marcus, you might want to check over Miss Irena, as I wasn't holding back when I hit her."

Instead, Marcus took her hand and examined it, looking for any damage. When he was satisfied that there was none, he nodded and headed over to Irena.

Clapping was heard and everyone went on the defensive as they searched for the intruders; they found the nomads- Garrett, Mary-and the covens-Irish, Amazon, Egyptian, and the Packs-standing there clapping at her discipline.

Peter immediately raced to be in front of her and she hissed at him.

He hissed back at her and said, "Humor me."

She growled and said, "I'm going for a run. Sota, if you'd be so kind as to accompany me."

Peter looked at her, "You will stay here."

Her eyes flashed pink, "And you can go to Hell." And she took off running, faster than any of them could see.

Sota said to Peter, "Smooth move there Peter, trying to force her to stay. Now she's pissed and upset with you." Peter looked at him. "What? You don't remember what I told you before? The reason she thinks the very Gods she worship abandoned her? Well, let me refresh you. A year before the hardest battle she's ever fought, she finds her mate-the one thing she never wanted to begin with for she fears her freedom being taken from her. You just tried to do that."

Peter roared, "How the hell did I do that?!"

"You tried to order her to stay here. She's been fighting longer than you've been alive Peter Whitlock. I get that mates get territorial but Peter, she won't be controlled again. Her fiancé from five years ago tried to control her. She wouldn't allow it and was beaten for it. Luckily, she's a miko and can heal them to almost nonexistent. You think she's going to want to give up her independence to another male?"

With that, Sota started walking after her, "Also Peter, did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, she doesn't want you protecting her because her friends died protecting her? You think she wants to see you dead after five hundred years' worth of guilt for her companions' death? It's why she's training herself so hard. Because she's going to protect _all_ of you." He ran to find her, only to find her destroying more forest and wiping at tears.

Jasper went and filled the new arrivals in on what's going on while Peter stood there, upset. After filling them in, Jasper clapped Peter on the back. "Does she truly think I'm trying to control her?"

"It did sound like a command Peter. You're used to commanding people. So is she. You need to find a way to compromise; she is immortal after all, whereas we can die by fire."

Eleazar came over and asked, "Who is she?"

Peter growled out, "My mate, and General of the Army of West and East Japan's Demon Armies."

The new comers eyes widened before they began planning.


	17. Final Plans and New Info

DO NOT OWN!

* * *

A week later and they were going over the final plans to get Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme away from Alice, Edward, and Carlisle.

Kagome, Caius, Jasper, Peter, and Demetri were discussing how to run this operation, when Kagome fell silent, catching the others attention; when she came to she said, "We go in today. The Malicious Three are leaving, going hunting. We stick with Isabella's plan."

Peter asked, growlingly, "Is it necessary?"

She looked at him coldly, "You want them coming for us sooner than go ahead without it."

He growled and stormed off, before returning.

She continued. "The Voices say that they will be in Idaho but they won't leave their home in Nebraska until five. This is when we go in and get them out. Peter and I will be waiting outside, keeping a lookout, while Caius, Demetri and Jasper go get them out. Have them spray themselves down with the _Scent Away_ and we run through Kansas. The rest of the 'army' is to be at my home in San Antonio, which Sota will be showing you the location. By eight, we should be at the border between Kansas and Oklahoma. There, Garrett, Kate, Aro, and Felix are to be waiting in the SUV to bring us the rest of the way."

Zafrina asked, "How far can you shield?"

Kagome looked at her, "Two to three states, depending on the size of said state." Their eyes widened, but she only chuckled, "I was taught by the best that I know, a long time ago. Now, while gone, gather your things and wait for Sota to show you the way. Now, we have three hours till we must go so Jasper, Peter and Charlotte can get back to training, and Zafrina, Kate, Irena are to be helping Isa with her shield."

"And you?" asked Aro.

"I will be meditating before I kill someone." With that said, she turned and headed toward the forest, sitting at the base of the tree and, sitting the lotus style, she closed her eyes and went into her mind.

Peter stopped to look at her. Jasper stopped noticing Peter's inattention. "She still not talking to you?"

Peter shook his head. "Other than when she asked if I wanted to lead them to us sooner."

"She'll come to you soon."

Sota popped up. "No she won't."

They looked at him. "And why's that?"

"Peter hurt her. Even if he didn't know it he did."

"I didn't feel anything…"

"She's good at blocking her emotions. As she said, she learned from the best. Sesshomaru-sama was in fact the best at hiding his emotions. He was named 'Killing Perfection' for a reason. He learned at an early age to cut off his emotions."

"How early is early?" asked Bella, curious.

"One hundred."

Their eyes widened, "That's early?"

"He would've been about seven in human years. He was a dog demon after all."

Peter asked, "Who was he to her?"

Sota looked at him. "Her brother in every way."

"But blood…"

He shook his head, "She has his blood a year after she arrived. Same goes for Koga."

Kate asked, "How do you know that Peter hurt her?"

Sota turned to her. "She was crying…my sister never cries any more. She locked that emotion deep in her heart when they died."

Peter inhaled sharply when Jasper nodded, feeling the truth of his words.

Sota looked at Kagome and saw her eyes moving rapidly beneath her eyelids. "Aro! Kagome's having a vision."

Aro was by her side in a flash, hand on her shoulder. When they came to the both of them hissed, causing each other to look at the other and chuckle, before growing serious. "Sota, get over here."

He did as commanded, "What's wrong sis?"

"_**They have another female. She carries one of the male's child."  
**_He looked at her shocked._** "Why..? How..? Who..?"**_

She placed her hand on his shoulder_.__** "I don't know why; perhaps accidental or they want an army on hybrids. The how is she's human. If I remember correctly a female human can carry an immortals child. As for who…her name is Angela Weber. She was a friend of mine and Isa's. Carlisle believes her to be Assward's mate. You met her, remember? For a few minutes."**_

"_**The girl with glasses?" **_she nodded._** "Why would they take her? She has nothing to do with their depravity!"**_

"_**I know but she stumbled upon them and realized they haven't changed…"**_

A throat cleared and the vampires were all looking at them.

Jasper asked, "What did you find out?"

She looked at him, "First, you get a hold of Isa."

He arched a brow but did as he was told.

"Second, what I found out has to do with their new victim."

Isabella hiccupped. "New victim? They have a new victim? Who..?"

Kagome gave Jasper a look and he tried to calm her, and shook his head when he couldn't.

"Isabella…"

She locked eyes with Kagome, and gradually she relaxed against Jasper's chest. "Who is it?"

"We knew her. We went to school with her…"

"Who?"

"Angela…"

"Noo! They have Angela?!"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Isa froze, hearing the pain in her voice. "Will you let me finish before we both have a break down? There's more details that need to be explained." When Isa nodded, she continued, "The M3," sends an amused look to Garrett, "have taken another victim. Her name is Angela Weber. She went to school with two of them for four years before they left. A few hours ago, she stumbled upon them again, and she was violated by Assward." Hisses sounded and Isa hiccupped again. Kagome opened her arms and Isabella ran to them, holding both Isa and Sota. She held a hand up and continued. "From the vision I just received, Angela now carries Assward's baby…"

Siobhan demanded, "How is that possible?!"

Kagome shot her a look. "It is only possible from a male vampire to a female human, or a gift that allows pregnancy. However, to some the price is not worth it."

Peter asked, "Why not?"

"It kills the mother. The fetus is half vampire and when it's fully developed, three months after conception, it bites its way out."

Amun asked, "How do you know this?"

She shrugged, "There is a hybrid in the Amazon. I don't know if he'll or his aunt will help in this. I will visit them before heading to Texas. Now, as I was saying, she carries his child. When the group goes in to rescue Rosalie, Emmett and Esme, one of you grab her too."

She turned and said, "We're going to the pond. Come get me in an hour."

They nodded and Kagome, Isa and Sota walked to the pond. Isabella clung to Kagome, sobbing.


	18. Rescue

DO NOT OWN!

After the secrets were revealed, Kagome, Sota and Isa sat by the pond reflecting over the lost innocence of one Angela Weber.

An hour later, Caius came over and said, "Kagome, Isa, Sota, its time."

They nodded and stood, heading back to the house. "Let me go change first…"

They nodded and Kagome headed into the house to her room. Quickly she stripped and grabbed her black, over the knee, lace boots and set them aside before dragging on her black jeans, lacing up her boots over (AN I don't know whether they go over or under jeans or either way so pardon if I offend) and pulling on her wild orchid purple crossover blouse, and pulling her hair into a ponytail before heading downstairs.

The men's breath hitched as she ascended down to them. "Let's go."

Isa pulled her into a hug and said in her ear, "You look great Kags."

Kagome kissed her forehead and said, "Thanks hun. I'll be a while getting back as I'm heading to the Amazon to see if Nahuel and Huilen will be interested in helping."

She nodded and the group drenched themselves in _Scent Away_ and they-Caius, Jasper, Peter, Kagome, and Demetri-headed out, running, Kagome carrying the bag of _Scent Away_. Running from Ohio; running a thousand miles in two hours before they stopped to survey the property and scent.

"They're gone. Remember, grabbed Angela, and get the other three away. Check for traps as there's no telling if they expected invasion. Then, head south. The SUV will be waiting. Go."

And the three took off. Kagome walked away from Peter and jumped into a tree, scanning.  
"Kagome…"

"Shouldn't you be keeping watch over there?"

"I will but first you and I need to talk…"

"Now's not the time."

"Then when is?! You won't talk to me and haven't since that day. Damnit, don't you know I'm going crazy? Two months I got to know you and then I say something stupid but Damnit Kagome, I want to keep you safe. I want you as a partner and an equal but you keep pushing me away. You don't seem to be trying…"

She glared at him, "I don't seem to be trying? In case you hadn't noticed with your all seeing ways, I have been. I try not to tell what to do, even though it's my nature to do so. When I was walking away after they arrived, I was going to train. I didn't want to hear or repeat it again. I don't like to repeat myself. However, you hurt the hell out of me, so much in fact that I was thinking of going back to their graves and I haven't done that in four hundred years. Now, if you'll be so kind as to go back to your post as we are here on a mission…"

He nodded, but before he left he quickly kissed her before she could react and walked away.

Kagome stared after him before turning back to scanning her surroundings.

A few minutes later, a few throats cleared and Kagome turned to see the group back with a struggling Angela.

"Angela…"

Her head snapped up and she gasped, "Kags? What's going on? Why do they look the same?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around Angela. "Shhhh…all will be explained later Ang. For now we have to go before they come back."

"NO! I want answers and I want them now!"

"Angela…if they come back and catch us here, we're dead. Do you understand? Right now, we need to get away from here before we debrief you about what is going on."

She nodded.

Kagome reached into her bag and threw the _Scent Away _at them. "Douse yourself with them, hurry."

"What for?"

"Angela, they have a keen scent of smell, like me. They could follow us and then this would be pointless. Now hurry, all four of you."

Rosalie asked, "And what of you?"

Kagome smirked, "We've already doused ourselves. Now hurry unless you wish us all to get tortured."

Kagome hissed before bringing her hands up and, in prayer position, began to chant. A bright pink shield surrounded them. Emmett, being curious, went to touch it but Kagome smacked his hand down. "Don't touch you nimrod unless you want to be ash. We've been detected thanks to y'all questioning me."

Peter placed his hand on her shoulder. "Is it the M3?"

She shook her head, "Newborns." Just as she finished speaking, five red eyed vampires raced toward their position.

Jasper crouched before Kagome said, "steady, Jay. They can't get to us." And four of them ran into the barrier, turning to ash. The other caught sight and turned, heading away. "Shit…shit…shit…" She dropped the barrier quickly and took off after him, the vampires following. She tackled him, taking his feet out from under him and, hand going to his arms, ripped them, before moving to his head. She dismembered him and asked for a bag. She placed his pieces in plastic bags (she made) and placed them in her bag. "We'll take him to Aro…"

Esme shook her head, "What do the Volturi have to do with this?"

Caius chuckled, "Don't you know, Ms. Platt, that Kagome here and Isabella are family?"

Emmett, Rose and Esme gasped, "Bella? Our Bella?"

"Isa," she corrected "is my sister in every way but blood. She is Jasper's mate. Speaking of, is he with Ang?"

Peter nodded but growled when Emmett slapped her on her back. "You were quick and didn't hesitate!"

Kagome chuckled, leaning into Peter's side, "Why would I hesitate, when I've been doing this five hundred years?" with that said, she walked off, back toward Jasper and Angela, leaving three shocked vampires behind her.

Peter followed after her, snapping the others out of their shock, who quickly followed him. Kagome was running her hand through Angela's hair. "Angela…sweetheart, you need to go with Jasper."

She shook her head, burying her face in Kagome's neck. "Angela, sweetheart, you need to go. I have to go and look for more recruits. Please, you'll get to see Isa again."

She looked at Kagome. "Isa? She's here?"

"No, but she's in Texas. That's where you'll be going. I'll be there in at most, hopefully, a week."

She clung to her. "Come with me…"

"I can't sweetheart. They won't talk to anyone but me sweetheart."

Rose asked, "Why won't you accompany her?! She's traumatized and asking for you to help her!"

Kagome glared at her, "I have things to do. I can't be with her every step of her recovery as we are going to war in less than a year. Most of the nomads that you know need to be found and asked to help. Now, I'm running behind and I need to hurry if I am to make it back in a week." Angela continued to cling to her. "Angela, sweetheart, I promise I'll be back but for my sake and sanity you must go to Texas with the others. Please…" she nodded and grabbed Esme. Kagome rested her forehead against Angela's.

Angela begged, "Please hurry back…"

"I will. Off with you."

They walked off save Peter, "I'm going with you…"

She shook her head, "You can't. They won't talk to me if there's anyone with me. You must be going to Texas so you can help train…"

He shook his head. "I can't leave you…"

She cupped his cheek. "You must help with training, Peter. I can handle this alone."

He pulled her to him and kissed her, hard. "You better take care of yourself."

She nodded, "I will. You take care of the others."

He kissed her again before releasing her. "Go…" she nodded and took off, quickly heading towards the southeast, away from them all, toward Amazonas, Brazil.


	19. Associations and Assistances

DO NOT OWN!

Kagome ran from Nebraska toward Florida, swimming through the ocean in hyper speed before passing through Venezuela, heading South of Caracas. She walked silently through the night, heading west some, toward the Amazon but was stopped with someone behind her back. She took a breath and smelled familiar scents. "Nahuel…Huilen…"

Two sharp intake of breath was heard from behind her and to her far right.

Huilen asked, "Why are you here Kagome?"

She inhaled slowly, "I need to talk to you, about something."

Huilen nodded to Nahuel who released her and they lead her to their home. "What is it Kagome that you'd come all this way from home?"

"We go to war."

The two looked at her in surprise but she wouldn't look at them.

"The Vampire race, hell the Supernatural races, go to war against the Romanians, the Southern War Empress, half the demon council, Dragon Demons, and a 'coven' of four. The Romanians want the Volturi's head; the Southern Empress wants Isabella's, my sister for all extents and purposes, and my own; the Demon Council wants to rule the Demon world with The Romanians ruling the Vampire World and the Coven wants myself, Isabella and Souta for our powers. We have eleven months until we go to war and we are gathering all our allies to help in this war. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri are already aware and there. There is more…"

Huilen asked, "What is it?"

"The Southern Empress and Coven are after Isabella's mate and my own. Also, The Coven had a human female in their midst. She was violated in the worst way by one of the males, the one most spoiled and she now carries his child."

They hissed. Nahuel asked, "And who makes up this coven?"

"Carlisle Cullen, Edward Masen Cullen-he's the father of the child, Alice Mary Brandon-Cullen…"

Huilen asked, "And the last one?"

"Joham…Nahuel's father."

Both hissed and Nahuel agreed, "I will help."

Huilen turned to him. "You wanted to avoid Joham for as long as possible."

"It has been 150 years. It's time to end him. We will see if Serena, Maysun, and Jennifer wants to assist." He then turned back to Kagome. "You said Isabella's and your mate?"

Huilen finally remembered that bit and turned to Kagome, to which they saw her nod.

"The Major and the Captain…"

Their eyes widened. "And who is your mate?"

"Captain Peter Whitlock. Major Jasper Whitlock is Isabella's."

Their eyes widened further as they heard this. Nahuel nodded, confirming his assistance, again; this time with Huilen nodding too.


	20. Returns and New Acquaintances

DO NOT OWN

Meanwhile, while Kagome was in Brazil, the others had arrived in San Antonio, Texas at Kagome's house, with Jasper carrying an unconscious Angela, Caius, Peter-whose hand is one his chest, Demetri, Garrett, Kate, Aro, and Felix having just returned.

Isabella gasped and asked, "What happened to her?"

Jasper replied, "She kept wanting Kagome so I sent her to sleep."

Rosalie asked, "Can you blame her? She was violated in the worst possible way by someone she knew." Rosalie took her from Jasper and cradled her tenderly, carrying her to a room before going back out and asking, "Why does a human need such a large house?"

An unknown voice said, "To house an unknown number of people."

They turned and a hiss about left their lips as they took in the group. "Who are you?"

The one who spoke held his hand up. "We are the Eastern Demon Tribe."

Those who knew her story relaxed and the others wondered why.

The 'leader' spoke to Peter, "You smell like Kagome. Where is she?"

Jasper answered, "She is gathering more allies. Are you here for the war?"

The leader nodded. "Names Kinta; Koga was my father; my mate Jasmine, our children, Ginta, Hakkaku, Koga, Lily and Ivory. My mother Ayame."

Peter held up his hand. "Ayame? As in Ayame of the Northern Wolf tribe?"

Kinta growled at him, "How do you know of my mother?"

He spoke one word, "Kagome…"

They looked at Peter in confusion. "Why would she talk of mother?"

"Kagome didn't know what happened to her."

"Did someone say my name?"

They all turned and saw the woman they were talking of standing in the doorway.

Kinta hollered out "Kagome!" before he tackled her.

She pushed him away and looked him over, "Hello Kinta. How are you?"

He smiled at her, "I am well, godmother."

Silence fell around the room, hearing that this woman was the godmother of a demon.

Ayame cleared her throat and Kagome looked at her and walked over to her. "Are you well Ayame?"

She arched a brow, "They said you didn't know of my fate."

"Because I didn't; until now. Next time Ayame, send someone for me."

She nodded and gathered Kagome to her. "I have missed you."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Ayame. "And I you. now, Jasper."

They released each other and she turned, "Has Angela been told of what is going on?"

He shook his head, "She has been hysterical since you left. I've kept her knocked out and only allowed her to awaken when Isa feed her."

Kagome nodded, "Nahuel, Huilen, come in please."

In came two people, one male and one female. Both had dark skin and hair, the males in a ponytail, the female a thick braid.


	21. Confessions and Truths

DO NOT OWN!

"Huilen, Nahuel, if you'd be so kind as to introduce yourself to them. I'm going to go see to Angela. Jasper, when I get in there, wake her."

He nodded and they waited. As she left, they noticed Peter tensing. She looked over her shoulder, "Be calm Peter. I am just going to talk to Angela. Nothing more, nothing less. While I'm gone, introduce yourselves and then get back to training."

She left, heading through the corridor to an unknown location (to all but Jasper, Peter, Ayame, and Kinta).

As she headed back, Huilen and Nahuel introduced themselves and the others reciprocated. They sat and talked, getting to know one another for a little while before they heard, "KAGOME!"

All started to stand but Jasper spread calm, hitting Peter with a bucket load. "That was Angela. She's been sleeping since we retrieved her as she was hysterical without Kagome there."

Huilen commented, "She does have a soothing effect on people. She always has, since we've known her anyways."

They heard, "WHAT?! VAMPIRES?! DEMONS?! What kind of sick joke is this?!"

All was silent for a while before they heard, "These things have existed long before humans Ang. Years ago, humans and demons, this includes vampires, co-existed. However, as human technology advanced, demons of all kinds were forced to hide in order to survive. Most of them still try to blend in. The Cullen's are known as 'Vegetarian' vampires because of the fact that they fed off animals; well most of them. I smelled human blood on the trail of two of the Cullen's who attacked you."

"And what are you Kagome?"

"I don't really fall into either category hun. I am an immortal human who was made into the Guardian of the Supernatural. I am also the heir of two demonic territories, the west and east."

"And the ones who helped rescue me?"

"Vampires. They feed off criminals…"

"Isn't that dangerous though?"

She shook her head. "No. you're safer with them than with any vegetarian. They don't try to restrain their 'beasts' thus have more control over it."

"Do you know them all?"  
"Most of them."

They fell silent and the others went out to begin training.

Once they were out of range, Kagome gathered Angela to her and rocked her, thus Angela's tears and fears began to spill.


End file.
